


Party Isn't Over

by helloshitwriting



Category: Les Twins, larry bourgeois - Fandom, laurent bourgeois - Fandom
Genre: F/M, F/M/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identical twins, a party invitation, and a locked closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Isn't Over

”Guess who.”

The English that was spoken had a French lilt to it. Together they equated to one person so it wasn’t surprising that they spoke at the same time, mischief ravishing each vocable the identical twins spoke.

The closet that we stood in was dusty and the air was stale. There was a pungent smell of moth balls which made me wonder if whoever occupied this house also lived with their grandma. I’m sure she wouldn’t be pleased with the raging party that was in full effect beneath the first floor.

But I was more occupied with the fact that there was barely any proximity between me and the two twins.

A thin line of yellow coming from a crack underneath the door dully illuminated the confined area we voluntarily stood in. I took in the sight of the boys standing before me. The one to the right was drenched in shadows, his brothers form hiding him from the light that pooled under the door that separated us from the party on the other side.

”You kiss who you think Larry is,” the one on the left suggested. I furrowed my brows. Uncertainty resulted in my stomach clenching in a way that wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was inviting. I wondered if this was their plan initially when they invited me to this party; to lock the three of us in a closet and play some weird guessing game that involved kissing.

If I was sober the notion to appease them would be preposterous, but my blood was now diluted with alcohol, so it seemed harmless enough; a fun game in the dark between classmates who couldn’t even call each other friends didn’t seem like a bad idea. The only problem was the probability of me winning was only fifty percent.

Squinted eyes appraised their identical features, in the low light it was nearly impossible to declare a difference between the two.

I pressed my lips into the brother’s on the right, letting them linger against his for a few beats.

”No!” They declared once I pulled away, lips frame two identical sets of teeth as they smile at my failure. I pout before attaching my lips to the boy’s on the left — who was now revealed to be Larry — the same way I previously did to his twin.

”We win,” Laurent boasts.


End file.
